Arena
The Arena is the organized fighting zone of the server. It has had an almost completely positive feedback, and is often used to settle disputes. Since it is a warzone, nobody is allowed to build in it. It is located at the spawn area. Best Fighters The best warriors in the arena are generally accepted to be Robbie and Cody, though Robbie has a slightly better ranking than Cody. Another acheived fighter is Mason. Disputes Solved The arena has solved many a dispute in it's time. Mason vs. Gazebo After the seige of the SexyPixels, the clueless Peter used a TNT cannon to launch TNT onto the PixelPower base roof. Mason then announced his intentions to attack/destroy the Gazebo. Robbie was able to put a stop to this by fighting Mason in the arena. Mason beat Robbie 2-1. Cody vs. Mason Mason's infamous aggresion was put to the test on this day, when finally he and Cody duked it out in the arena. Cody defeated Mason almost every time. Mason claims that Cody then asked him to remove all enchanted armor, and when he did that Cody reportedly killed him. This lead to the Great Ragequit of Mason. HiredSword vs. Assassins At about the same time Julia created her faction, HiredSword, Mason founded the Assassins. Mason accused Julia of stealing his thunder, and they had a shouting match over it for some time, until they finally decided to have an arena match. Mason won this match by killing Julia, and because Julia had a five second false start, so he would have won by default. In the end, their differences were settled. Arena Maps The arena often undergos changes to make continued use of it more enjoyable, and these changes are listed here. First Arena Map The first map on the arena was created by Cody. It was a two-player or two-team map that consisted of the red side vs. the blue side. There was a three-block wide soulsand division in the middle, with a single bridge crossing it. The beggining locations each were protected by a sloped wall. To the right of the start area on each side there was a bunker, with doors and windows, that was climbable and offered a good position for use of a bow. On the opposite side, to the left of the start area, was a small tower, climbable by ladder. This tower was strategically innefective however, and rarely used. Most matches in this arena started with a shootout, but quickly descended into a sword-fight. 2012-06-17 20.41.20.png|Second Arena 2012-06-17 13.04.43.png|First Arena Second Arena Map The second map was created with the combined efforts of Robbie and Cody. It was much taller than the original arena, mainly due to the centerpeice of the map, a tall tower. Also new with this map, is that it was capable of up to four players or multiples of four with teams, now red vs. blue. vs. green vs. brown. Each side has four walls in front of the starting area, which all lead to the tower. The tower is accessable through a wide variety of paths. One could take the ladder the entire way, or take the stairs, and then the ladders, or even more stairs. At the top of the tower was a single chest, which could have three purposes. 1. It could be set as a bonus item for whoever got to it first (eg. extra arrows, ender pearl, enchanted weapon, etc.). 2. It could be used in a capture the flag game as the flag. 3. It could be completely ignored.